


Nightmares and Plot Armor

by catsandcoffee103



Series: The Blind and The Stupid [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Gets One, But Mito is ultimately the mastermind, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hashirama just wants whats best for his brother, Humor, Little bit of angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, References of past childhood abuse, Scheming Izuna, Scheming Madara, Scheming Mito, Tobirama needs a hug, Tobirama needs better parents, Tobirama needs to get new friends, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: Madara is concerned over Tobirama, and goes to Hashirama for help.Tobirama is really not in the mood to deal with said concern, but he should’ve known better than to try and avoid it.Mito and Izuna team up for the first time, and for the sake of their families, hopefully the last time.In the end, everyone's just trying to help.





	Nightmares and Plot Armor

            Nightmares have always plagued the minds of ninjas. It’s a part of the lifestyle, as normal as breathing or fighting. It’s no surprise to anyone, anywhere, when a fellow ninja wakes up screaming or crying. What is unusual, however, is when a ninja seems to have no nightmares. Like Tobirama. They have had sleepovers, Madara could say. They haven’t done anything sexual, Tobirama is too skittish, and hardly even willing to call them _boyfriends_. But Madara is ok with it- it’s why masturbation is a thing, after all. He’d rather that than force Tobirama to do anything the man is not 120% consenting to do.

            But they’ve had sleepovers. They’ve kissed, they’ve snuggled and talked the night away. They’ve slept together, one man in the other’s arms, soft whispers and the brush of lips against skin. Gentle, soft, everything Madara thought was for weaklings but have grown to love so much, to cherish. But he doesn’t like it- he’s never once seen Tobirama with a nightmare. With everything the man has lived through, he should be unable to sleep, but he sleeps so peacefully, not even his chakra wavers. It’s weird. It’s unsettling. Something is wrong.

            Madara tried to ask Tobirama, but Tobirama merely shrugged and looked away, “There’s no need for nightmares.” And that was the end of that. Tobirama quickly diverted the subject, pretending the question was never once breathed into the air. It made everything all the more suspicious. So, Madara did the one thing he hated doing, but knew he had to do anyway: he went to Hashirama. Hashirama had answers, but they were answers that made Madara regret ever asking the question.

“He was taught to not have nightmares, at least not show any signs physically.”

“ ** _What_**?” How does that even happen?

“You know how some kids learn to not cry, or to cry silently? Same thing with him. Mom and dad taught him if he showed any visible signs of nightmares, the real world would be worse than his dreams so he just… stopped. He learned to stop.”

“What type of goddamn horror house did he live in?! Who the fuck does this to children!? Screw the war! That’s fucking-fucking ridiculous! If your parents weren’t dead I would murder them!” Madara was seething. He saw red, his chakra sparking, angry, flaring out with the type of murderous intent no one has seen since the war ended.

Hashirama smiled.

“Why- why the fuck are you smiling?! Didn’t this anger you!? Don’t you- don’t you care? He’s your brother!”

Hashirama’s smile widened, “I do care. Besides the children, why else do you think I fought so hard for peace? It’s for Tobi. And I smile because, well, no one has cared this much for Tobirama in a long time,” Hashirama lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend and pulling him close for a bone crushing hug, “You love him so much! At first, I didn’t really approve of whatever you guys got, but now? I can’t be happier! My little Tobi has such a catch! I’m so happy!” As flattering as this was, the hug was uncalled for. Madara couldn’t remove Hashirama from his being. It was like having a leech that wouldn’t let go- but you know how to get leeches off? Fire.

            Madara strode from the office, ignoring Hashirama’s bellowing cries of betrayal. Stupid best friend. But at the same time, Madara couldn’t stop smiling. Hashirama approved of them and… that meant a lot more than he ever thought it would have. Ok, so maybe he should invite Hashirama out from lunch or dinner, as a little thanks. Besides, now he knows what’s wrong with Tobirama, so that’s the first step. Now, time to figure out how to help him. How to break that wall Tobirama has unconsciously built around himself, and sneak between the cracks to stay beside Tobirama’s heart and help cherish his dreams and drive away the fears.

Ugh, he sounds like such a romantic.

            Madara sighed and walked to where Tobirama’s office is. He let himself in, not bothering to knock. He stopped bothering to knock ever since he learned Tobirama was blind. The man knows who’s walking to the room to before the person even gets halfway down the hall, and if Tobirama didn’t want him to enter, the man would lock the door, or vanish. Honestly, it could go either way depending on Tobirama’s moods. “We’re going to lunch.”

            Tobirama looked up from his work, bags beneath his eyes and hair in disarray. Well, more disarray than how it usually stands. The Senju blinked warily, and it was almost laughably obvious how the man was trying to restart his brain to catch up with the change of, well, Madara interrupting his work and actually wanting his attention. Not that this is such an anomaly, but it’s still unusual enough. Especially if Tobirama is so out of it to present himself in such a manner. Did the man even sleep? Or is the report he’s reading really that… involved? Yeah, Tobirama really needs his help.

            “Not now Madara, I have work to do,” Tobirama shooed Madara out, eyes turning back down to the paper in front of him. Madara frowned, this isn’t good.

            Yeah, nope. Madara isn’t having this, “This isn’t an option. You are leaving this office with me.”

            And… wrong thing to said. Tobirama glared up, red eyes piercing, and the next moment there was a flash of gold light and the Senju was gone. Well fuck. Madara wanted to punch the wall. He did. Well, he’ll have to go about this a different way then. He needs to be sneakier. Nicer, perhaps, and um, maybe less brash? Definitely less commanding. Tobirama is a man who Madara perceives can take on anything, any sort of insult or angry yelling or rude gestures. But this isn’t the Tobirama he knows. This is the Tobirama who’s hidden, who’s been beaten down and stomped into the ground. This is the Tobirama that is sensitive, and ignored, and Madara needs to be careful. Madara needs to go about this correctly, or risk Tobirama feeling as if he must continue to suffer alone.

            That won’t be acceptable. No. He needs a plan… and a grin spread across the Uchiha’s face. A plan is formed. A tricky little plan, oh yes. This will do just fine.

 

* * *

 

“Toooooooobiiiiii,” Izuna bounced into Tobirama’s house, slamming the door loudly behind him. He fell on top of Tobirama’s lap, arms tightening around the pale man’s shoulder’s and pulled him into a hug the man has no chance of escaping. Tobirama let out a sigh reminiscing of a dying man, surrendering his paperwork, for he knows it is ultimately futile. Izuna is here and will distract him until he either gets bored, or finds another person to torment. “So, wanna teach me that jutsu you promised to teach me? The one Madara will hate?”

            Tobirama sighs and shakes his head, “No thanks.” 

            “But Tobes! You promised!”

            He sighed, “Yes, and I will when I am free. I am working now.”

            Izuna stuck out his lip in a pout before sticking his tongue out at Tobirama. Tobirama pinched his tongue, and the man cried out before jerking back, escaping the Tongue Pinch of Doom.

He massaged his tongue, “Then how about a sleepover tonight?”

            That made Tobirama pause. Huh, well, that wouldn’t be bad. Madara has been overbearing lately, always trying to talk about _feelings_. Well that, and the fact that he has just been acting weird. Weird and worried and frustrated and Tobirama just doesn’t understand the shift in emotions. Why talk about feelings? Why _order_ him to go get food- the nerve! He used to just bring lunch to Tobirama, and they would eat together in the office. But now he’s demanding more and- Tobirama can’t handle it currently. He’s been dreaming again, probably due to the stress of the organization he’s trying to create, but still.

            It’s unbearable.

            “Yes, a sleepover will be rather beneficial.”

            Izuna perked up and grinned, “Really? Yay! I’ll see you tonight!”

            Izuna exited Tobirama’s office, walking straight out of the Hokage’s tower and into the little café his brother was waiting in. His brother was working on paperwork, but looked up as soon as he sensed Izuna. Izuna gave a little thumb’s up to his brother, then held out his hand and Madara looked hesitant, before reaching into his pocket and setting a key chain filled with keys into the palms. Izuna smirked, “Remember, no questions asked, and no getting mad.”

            There was a devious twinkle in the little brother’s eyes before he exited the room, and Madara knows deep, deep down he fucked up big time. Royally.120% will regret it almost immediately, but he has to put that aside, especially for now. He has to set his eyes forward and focus on his goal: getting Tobirama to open up to him.

            It’s not fair, quite frankly. Tobirama is always there when Madara has a nightmare. The man always wakes in the Senju’s arms, the white-haired man shushing him softly, brushing the hair from his face and promising sweet nothing’s into his ear. He doesn’t push, he doesn’t ask, he makes no sudden movements and no loud sounds. He allows Madara to come to at his own pace, to reenter reality and escape from the dream without any complaint or hesitation. Tobirama would, and has, wasted the entire night holding Madara, helping him recover from his nasty nightmares, and smiles still the next morning with bags beneath his eyes saying it’s nothing. Saying he’d do it again, and doesn’t regret it one bit. And yet, and yet, Tobirama doesn’t allow Madara to do the same. He doesn’t understand why, they’ve talked about his past, each other’s past, and they have already unearthed some of the abuse and cruelty from their childhood, so why is this any different?

            Unless he’s hiding something.

            But if he is, Madara deserves to know. They’re, they’re boyfriends now. They’ve even said it- ok, Tobirama barely has, but Madara has accepted it completely. Internally. So, it’s official! Sorta- but that doesn’t matter! What matters is that Madara cares, and actually, genuinely, wants to help. So he will. He will help. No matter what.

 

* * *

 

            Tobirama arrived at the Uchiha household, knocking on the door softly once he made his way onto the patio. Something was off. He felt Izuna’s chakra inside, followed shortly by the man himself appearing at the door and enthusiastically welcoming Tobirama in. That in itself wasn’t the weird part. The weird part was the…feeling. Tobirama is missing something- it feels like chakra that’s just barely there. He frowned, letting tendrils of chakra reach out to find whatever he’s looking for and…oh. The Senju turned to where Izuna should be but, he already started to flee. Oh, oh dear. Tobirama stood frozen as his _ex_ -best friend fled the scene of the crime, and Madara’s chakra slowly bubbled back to life, no longer masked by the man. The Senju could only sigh and accept defeat. Yes, they’re doing it now. They’re doing whatever- Tobirama isn’t really ready for this conversation, and he deeply debated teleporting out to Mito’s and indulging himself with icecream and shitty stories, but by the time his thoughts were finished, Madara had tightly gripped his forearm, and fleeing was no longer an option.

            If only he was more of a coward like Izuna. Then he’d never get into messes like this. “Ok, Madara. What do you need?”

“You know what I need,” he could practically feel the frown on Madara’s face. Oh yes, this is not going to be pleasant, “You’re avoiding me.”

            “Because I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?!” Madara’s voice raised a pitch, just getting a tad higher, which signals his ever-growing irritation. Tobirama has deduced that Madara doesn’t like not-knowing. He can’t blame the man, he is a scientist after all. But this? This he could do without.

“I don’t need your anger! Tobirama yanked his arm from Madara’s grip, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, “This is exactly why I don’t want to talk to you, you impatient pig. Just because you won’t get all the answers you seek doesn’t mean you are allowed to get angry.”

 **That,** that pissed Madara off, “Well you can’t just start calling me names you fucking-“   _He was taught if he showed any visible signs of nightmares, the real world would be worse than his dreams,_ ah yes, the words of his best friend coming to mind just in time to save the day. Bus also, that would explain so much! Now that he’s thinking about it, Tobirama was used to conflict. He was used to yelling and names and _pain_ , or _hurt_. His default is to push buttons and get someone angry at him. He could handle that, he can’t handle anything softer, if it’s not the overbearing love from his brother, or Touka’s own strange, teasing way of showing her own affection. And Madara? Madara won’t join the endless circle of anger- his only taunts will be teasing, and loving, with laughter and joy on both sides.

He won’t fall back to how they were before.

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, counting to ten in his head. When he reopened his eyes, he forced himself to calm down. He forced himself to get ahold of his emotions and pull his anger back, deep down in his heart. He’ll take it out later, on Hashirama, when they spar. “Tobirama,” his voice was much more gentle, softer, and he saw Tobirama flinch, surprised at the sudden shift in his tone, “Please. I’m here to listen.” Tobirama remained silent, staring sightlessly ahead of himself. The albino was pulled inside his head, it was obvious. Good thing Madara knows how to help with that. He continued on in his speach, “You know when I wake screaming, and you help me out of it? Out of that fear? That’s what I want to do. I know it’s scary, showing such a vulnerable side of yourself. But that’s the risk I took the first night I slept with you. I was prepared for you to see that side of me, and I was prepared to see that side of you. I wake, some nights, seeing the Senju’s before me and prepared to kill me. But then I look at you- a Senju- and my fear goes away. I don’t know when it happened, when I stopped fearing you, but it did. And I hope, I hope you stopped fearing me too. And if that’s the case, then trust me, like how I trust you.” As he spoke he stepped forward slowly, hands sliding across Tobirama’s arms, gently, and then enclosed the man in a bear hug, holding him close, whispering the end into the Senju’s ear, a little smile on his face. “Just let me love you.”

And that, that broke the albino. Tobirama all but collapsed into the arms of Madara, nodding his head ever so softly. “Fine.” He took a shuddering breath, “But we’re not gonna do it awkwardly standing in your brother’s kitchen.”

Madara laughed, squeezing Tobirama ever so gently, “How about my brother’s bed? Ow! Ok, ok, sorry. Come on, let’s go home.”

They did. They went back to Tobirama’s house, their home, hand-in-hand, and they went straight to the couch. Madara sat, Tobirama curled in his lap, fingers tracing distracting patterns over Madara’s chest. “I don’t dream like you do. I can’t see, you know? And when I was younger I couldn’t make out shapes as well as I could now. I more so had… blobs of chakra. Father was a big, angry ball of hot chakra, and mother was the exact opposite. She was icy, cold, and untouchable. I dream of that, the angry chakra that’s all too familiar. I dream of sounds and voices and touch. It’s- it’s terrifying. I don’t know if sight would make it better or worse, but then I wake and your chakra is also… hot. It’s not angry, not usually, and I know it doesn’t really resemble Father’s but sometimes...  it does. A little, late at night when I can’t focus correctly and the dreams are still haunting. And then I get scared, and I can’t force myself to talk about it. And I never wanted to tell you because, well, you’re sensitive.”  

Of everything he expected the Senju to say, this wasn’t it. Did his chakra really resemble that of his father- his cruel, abusive father? What did that say about him? And yet, Tobirama stays with him. _Gods, the man has problems_. And- “I’m not sensitive!” Ok, maybe just a bit. Deep breath, in…out. Ok. “Is there something I can do to change it?”

He watched as Tobirama frowned, looking at him as if he was a disappointed dad trying to get his kid to understand something simple, “No. I don’t want you to change anything. When I first met you, I hated you for a number of reasons, your chakra being one. But as I got to know you I learned I no longer had to fear chakra that’s hot and angry, and then I learned that people who have chakra like that aren’t inherently bad. They just care a lot more than anyone else- as good or bad as that is. For father, it was bad. For you? It’s good. It’s just, after my nightmares, sometimes I forget that, but then I feel you in the kitchen in that _ridiculous_ apron of yours cooking me breakfast because I always forget to make any before I leave… and I remember. I don’t want to get rid of that. I don’t want to get rid of you, any part of you. I made the decision to get into this… relationship with you, knowing all my flaws and all of yours. It was, and still is, my choice.”

“Heh, yeah,” Madara was no word smith, but he wanted to say so much. Tobirama **_accepted_** their relationship. Even said it out loud! Tobirama admitted that Madara has helped him move on, and grow. Tobirama all but said he loved Madara, and likes seeing him in the morning, and he doesn’t want Madara to be going anywhere and- fuck. He’s really lost to this man. He really loves this man, and though it’s too early to say it out loud, (he doesn’t want to scare the poor Senju away), he will think it every second he gets. _I love you, Senju Tobirama._ Madara leant down, kissing Tobirama softly on the lips, “And I don’t want to get rid of you either. How about this? We work our way up. In the morning, once you calm, you tell me about the nightmares. And when you feel comfortable, if the dreams wake you at night, wake me then and tell me about them. Yeah?”  
Tobirama hesitated, then nodded, “Ok. If that’s what you really want.”

“It is. I want to help you like you do me. I’ve told you this before and I’ll tell you again and again until you can get it through that thick skull of yours. I care for you, and I want be the person you can rely on.”

Tobirama huffed, pushing at Madara’s chest, softly and teasingly, dipping his head to hide the fond smile on his face, “Who turned you into such a sappy man?”

“Blame Hashirama and him forcing me to read through romantic novels to ‘help me with this relationship.’”

Tobirama barked out a soft laugh before shaking his head fondly, “Well, I suppose they did help a little, but don’t let Anija know- he’d never let you live it down,” Madara tensed when Tobirama stopped speaking, eyes glittering and a devious smile came to his face. He’s been spending too much time with Izuna, for sure, “Or, I can keep that information for later, in case it ever comes in handy.”

“Devilish man!” Madara grinned and pulled Tobirama tightly against his chest, dipping him ever so softly into a kiss, “You’re absolutely horrible.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

 

* * *

 

Mito sat calmly at her table in the little tea shop, poised as always. The small shop is made in a traditional Japanese fashion, and her seat is practically reserved, in the back corner, overlooking an open window to a little garden in the back. The shop keep knows her by name, and the waitresses all know her order by heart. This is her spot, her escape from reality and Hashirama; no matter how much she loves her dear husband, he is a handful. She needs her Mito-time, and the shop was her haven. Few people know of thisspot, her haven. Tobirama and Touka, were essentially the only ones. And now one more is added to the list: Izuna.

As the young Uchiha walked in, he was immediately led to the back corner, where the elegant woman sat, sipping at her tea. She set the tea cup down delicately, smiling at her table guest. “Did you receive the item?”

Keys jangled as Izuna handed them over, a bright grin on his face, “Yep! No questions asked.”

A soft smile slipped onto Mito’s face, eyes trained on the keys in her hand, “Well done. As promised, you may have _first dibs_ , as you put it,” She stood, brushing off the imaginary dust from her gown. “Let us go, as the two lovers should still be distracted. We have time.”

They walked silently, Mito like a spirit, gliding across the ground with such ease and grace she could be mistaken for a goddess. Izuna tripped over his shoes, somewhere along the way.

            Once they made it to their destination, Uchiha Madara’s household, Mito slipped the key into the lock, easily unlocking the door as Izuna disarmed the traps. They entered. “You may take whatever you see fit from your brother.”

“Yeah, I’m not taking anything, I’m setting something up for him. You know, as good brothers do,” He removed a scroll from his deep pockets, opening up to reveal the seal. He summoned what he needed, eyes sparkling in the low light of the house, “What are you here for, anyway?”

Mito grinned. Ah, the Uchiha’s. Act first, ask later. She did love that mentality. “I came for something special. My husband has told me Madara has been speaking of a surprise for dear Tobirama. My curiosity was peaked, I want to find it,” especially if it involves dear Tobirama. She shall allow no harm to come to her new, little brother. She wandered the house, checking rooms and doorways as she traveled. And then, she spotted it. In a cupboard of the closet, behind some books to hide the hidden safe. She removed the books, looking at the hidden compartment before taking the keys once again, trying them all one-by-one until she found the one that opened the compartment. Ah, the cocky. She did love their predictability. Really, _who keeps the keys of a secret on a normal keychain_? She opened the compartment, letting her chakra spread to look for traps, disarming those she found with a grin. Once she knew it was safe, she reached in and pulled out the secret, looking down at it with clear surprise. _Oh, the Uchiha’s_.

            Izuna had a different mission in mind. He grabbed the bag of rose petals he summoned, and began his march. From the front door, he spread the petals in a trail leading to the bedroom, and then spread the rest of the petals on the bed. Really, it looked less aesthetically pleasing and more like a mess, but he wanted Tobirama to buy that it was Madara attempting this. He wouldn’t buy it if it was _pretty_. After that, he took the candles, carefully placing them on the bedside table, the window seals, and in the bathroom- just in case they decided to bathe first. It’s important to set the mood early, after all! Once that was done he went into Madara’s desk drawer and removed some money- as compensation- and continued back into the living room of the house. He took a record and set it in the record player, an old love song by who-even-cares, and set it to play as soon as the door slammed open. Now, if Madara will finally get some, he will stop bitching to Izuna about his old, depraved soul! A win-win for the both of them. If he has to hear his brother wax poetry about his best friend, he will murder- “Oh, what’s that?” Izuna looked over when Mito stepped out of the hand, holding something in her hand and a smirk on her face.

“It’s nothing, my dear. Are you quite ready to go?”

Izuna frowned, but nodded, “Yeah…”

Mito chuckled, her smirk growing, and she looked up at Izuna, eyes half lidded, “Good. Allow me to return this to its original home,” and then, Izuna finally understood why his brother called her a She-Devil. There is no way someone could be that _pretty_ and _scary_ and not be a demon.  

They exited with an hour to spare. Tobirama and Madara entered the house, oblivious to anything that happened prior. Until they saw the flower petals. And if you listened, in the distance, one could hear the anguished, humiliated cries of a clan head, and the laughter of a Senju who was too smart for his own good- and found his lover’s anguish quite amusing.

 

* * *

 

“My love, my dear, my beautiful warrior and shining star- what makes you smile so?” Hashirama draped himself behind his wife, stroking her arm affectionately as he patiently awaited her answer. She was brushing through her vibrant red hair, a small smile still gracing her lips.  
“I have found your friend’s secret.”

“Madara’s? How so?”

“The **how** is not important, it’s the **what** that really matters.”

Hashirama chuckled, “Ok, ok. What is the secret?”

Mito turned to her husband, eyes sparkling, “It’s a deed, to a new house.”

Hashirama frowned, eyebrows raising in clear confusion, “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t you see, silly husband? He bought a new house for himself, and Tobirama. He wishes for them to _move in_ together.”

“Ah, but Tobirama is barely willing to call them a couple! How in gods name did Madara think he’d agree to move in together?!”

Mito chuckled, “I don’t believe he did. That’s why he’s hiding it, but he talks of it. He wants it. Perhaps it’ll take a while, but I do believe Madara would bring it up when the time is right. Or…”

“Or…?”

“Or we can give them a hand, in the right direction. What do you say?”

Hashirama paused, “Um, well, of course! It’s so obvious they love each other, right?! And Tobi would take FOREVER to get past his constipation- uh, emotional constipation. They so need our help!”

“I’m glad you agree,” she smiled as Hashirama began to rant about his brother and finding love, but truly she was only half paying attention. The other part of her mind began to plot.

Oh, how she loved drama.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mito. Honestly, she is a Queen and an evil mastermind and she is secretly ruling the world. Or she could, if she wanted to.  
> I hope you all enjoyed some contrast between the perceived and the other-perceived self (so when Madara was talking about himself vs. Izuna talking about Madara). We see ourselves differently than how others see us, so I wanted to touch upon that a bit to try and develop more well-rounded characters. 
> 
> Anyway, I love Madara being sappy and Tobirama being sappy. They bring out the best in each other, and by that I mean they're both hopeless romantics. 
> 
> Anyway, please comment! I'm running low on ideas so if anyone wants to send some or just tell me what you enjoyed or relationships you like please comment!


End file.
